


Like Forces

by savannahsage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahsage/pseuds/savannahsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are the days we've been waiting for<br/>And days like these who couldn't ask for more<br/>Keep them coming<br/>Cause we're not done yet<br/>These are the days we won't regret<br/>These are the days we won't forget" -Aviici, The Days</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Dave Strider was infuriating, obstinate, uncouth, and found himself to be infallible when it came to just about anything.<br/>Rose Lalonde is psychoanalytical, manipulative, and distant to a fault.<br/>How can two people so similar be drawn together so inexplicably?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The first time that Dave met Rose, it was over some shitty message board with equally shitty people discussing really shitty movies. Really he’d been there for the laughs, scoring mad irony points with each reply and journal entry that he spent way too long writing out. Seriously no one could even come close to the pure genius that was flowing from his fingers and it was hella funny to see how upset some of those weird ass users got. 

The only reason he’d even bothered on that shitty place was because of a childhood friend, John. For whatever reason he thought the place was like the Taj Mahal of movie goers and honestly agreed with half the shit that was written there. It definitely would have busted Dave's irony meter had he not known that John was, in fact, 100% serious, which just made it sad.

He’d just finished writing some ironic review over The Room, claiming it to be some kind of cinematic masterpiece with all sorts of undertones from the great minds of the years when the chat bar at the bottom of the screen pinged with a new message. A user he'd never seen before, ‘tentacleTherapist’. 

TT: It appears you’ve misspelled ‘equanimity’ in today’s entry.

What the shit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave Strider was infuriating, obstinate, uncouth, and found himself to be infallible when it came to just about anything. She knew the moment that she saw his numerous entries upon the forum she frequented that he was in it for a different game as compared to many other members. 

She herself found a bit of comradery in his intent and in his actions. This was simply a study for her, a chance to spread those preverbal wings and jump into a situation ripe and ready with all sorts of psychological analytics. Forums were known for their ability to attract the sane, the insane, and the ones who fit into neither category like herself.

She found, however, that there was one large problem with trying to analyze words on a page. It was nigh impossible to gauge the subject’s true emotional state with simple text. There was no feeling or emotion associated with pixels on a screen, and what she could take as an expression of childhood dissatisfaction could easily be a misinterpretation of boredom, or lack of grammatical skill. Which was why it came as a surprise when she stumbled upon the hundreds of journal entries that were plainly typed and even more simply formatted. These words were easy to understand and the emotion behind them was clear. She could sense the sarcasm from the first word to the last, and his lackadaisical responses to the over enthused hating comment he got were even more amusing  
.  
Perhaps it was the general ease she felt with understanding this user and their writing that caused her to step outside of her normal boundaries and actually interact with him. Her mother had taught her the scientific method, and she was more than aware that a proper observer should never actually interact with their subject, and yet she found herself inexplicably drawn to exchange a series of barbed insults and badly diluted puns with this stranger. 

turntechGodhead seemed to take it all in amazing stride, much to her amusement. Either he was far too easily amused, or perhaps this person was even more like Rose than she herself had initially realized. Much to her surprise it was his idea to exchange PesterChum handles. She was equally as surprised to find her own willingness for such action to shine through, and before long her empty friend’s list began to grow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Through Dave, Rose met John. He was by no means the same type of individual as the Strider she had met, and by all means was a breath of fresh air when dealing with the semi infuriating responses of one particular ‘cool kid’. He wore his heart on his sleeve and an eager grin that she wished was equally possible for herself. Alas, it would take far too much practice for Rose to master the sort of innocence that John seemed to be born with, and she had neither the time nor drive to follow in his footsteps.

However his general zest for life never ceased to amaze her with its endless bounds. It busted through the shut doors of social norms, flew in the face of real life problems and even dared to stamp upon well-adjusted boundaries. A day of normal bored would cease with the ever vigilant ‘ping’ from PesterChum and the message of one John Egbert. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:09 –-  
EB: rose!!  
EB: rose rose rose rose!!  
EB: rose you have better be there!!!  
TT: Goodness John, do take a moment to breath. I can practically hear you furiously typing at your keyboard from here.  
TT: What seems to have gotten you so excited today? Has a sequel to your favorite show been announced?  
EB: luckily no cause that would totally just ruin it  
EB: but that’s not why we’re here!  
TT: Then why are we here? I take it this won’t just be a normal 'chit chat' as we’ve been recently engaging in?  
EB: you got that right sister!!  
EB: you live in new york right?  
TT: Indeed I do.  
EB: YES!!!!!!  
TT: Is that all you wanted to know? I hardly see why you'd be so eager over my location.  
EB: that’s not just it!!  
EB: new york is having a con and the original team from ghostbusters is going to be there!!  
TT: That doesn’t give me much detail.  
EB: basically it’s a place where a bunch of nerds get together to talk about stuff they like  
EB: AND THE GHOSTBUSTERS TEAM IS GONNA BE THERE TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS!!!  
TT: So you want me to get you an autograph?  
EB: actually i had an idea!  
EB: what if me, you, and dave all went?  
TT: Wait, you’ve talked to Dave and he actually wants to go?  
EB: ehehe.. not yet!!   
TT: ...  
EB: but im sure he will!!  
EB: look its not for another few months so think about it ok!  
EB: and ill talk to dave  
TT: I hate to burst your bubble, John, but I highly doubt that Dave is going to be the type willing to join in on some ‘comic convention’ halfway across the continent.  
EB: you just leave dave to me!!  
EB: and think about it  
EB: seriously!!  
EB: it would be perfect for you to do all that.. brain stuff you do  
TT: Hm.  
TT: Well. You certainly aren’t wrong.  
TT: Alright. I’ll contemplate it.  
EB: yesssssss!!!  
EB: you wont be sorry rose!!  
EB: trust me its going to be awesome!!!  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]! --

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That conversation had spurred months of discussions, dealings, and interactions between Rose and her mother. True to her word, she’d thought about the activity, and after a few hours of research had discovered it actually wasn’t too far away from her home at all. On top of it all, John had indeed talked to Dave. Had she expected him to be his fail safe of any kind, she was certainly wrong. In fact he had agreed without so much as a smart ass remark.  
Honestly it was a tad disappointing.

Arrangements had been made for the two boys to join her and her mother in New York, since they not only lived fairly close, but apparently John’s father had met her mother once before on a business excursion. Of course Dave’s brother saw no problems with any of this, and could hardly be bothered if his younger sibling desired to hop on a plane to New York.  
So now Rose found herself waiting outside the airport, arms crossed over her chest for the arriving flights of not one, but two friends. Somehow they’d managed to find planes that landed at remarkably similar times, making this a little less of a fiasco for her. Her driver had been instructed to wait outside, and her mother had not bothered to come, no doubt already half way through a bottle back at the house. 

Another quick check at the time told her that John should have landed by this point. She’d given her cell number to both Strider and Egbert before their flights that day, and made sure to also have PesterChum open in the background in case anything should happen. Really she was most likely fussing over nothing, but one could never be too careful, right?  
A ping had Rose drawn from her brooding, checking her phone. Right on time, it appeared that John had messaged her, an enthused ‘i landed!!!!!’ gracing her screen. Well. He certainly seemed happy didn’t he? 

She began to make her way towards baggage claim, assuming that would be a good place to meet the two of them. The latter wasn’t due to land for another forty-five minutes or so, but no doubt she could convince John to stick around and have some lunch or something. 

By the time John finally made it to the baggage claim, it was almost time for the flight from Houston to land. Rose greeted her dark haired chum with a smile, and he responded with a hug that actually managed to squeeze the air from her lungs. Once they’d gathered his suitcase and she’d explained the situation, he was more than happy to sit there and rest while they awaited their final companion. When the alarm that Rose had set began to ring she stood, continuing to chat with John while they waited for their final musketeer. 

The airport had begun to get crowded at this point, but the two of them found a place to stand where the arrivals filtered out from the plane gates. Beside her, John was practically vibrating with excitement, continuously going on and on about all he had planned for them to do. How sure he was that she and Dave would like the convention, and all the various things they could buy. Rose humored him with the occasional comment, mainly just inserting the casual nod and hum of approval here and there.

Unlike with John, there was no message of arrival from Dave, but it wasn’t as if she’d expected anything in the first place. Cool guys had to keep up their appearances anyway. Despite that, Rose knew exactly the moment that Dave Strider walked through the gate, even while John continued to chat away at her ear. She quietly shooshed him, adjusting his posture until the blonde with shades came into his vision. 

“Dave!! You made it!” he enthusiastic ran over to greet his friend with the same sort of crushing hug Rose herself had received, while she approached at a much more leisurely pace. John was busy talking once more, no doubt recapping everything he’d just told her, and yet still Dave found time to look up, eyes unreadable beneath those black shades. He just looked up towards her, gave her a smirk, and opened his mouth with a simple greeting.

“Yo.”


	2. Thursday/Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: The Arrival
> 
> Friday: Day 1 of the Convention

It figured that Rose Lalonde was _freaking rich_.  
  
And not just the “oh my parents have extra money so we have a big house and a nice car” kind of rich. No she was the “we have a freaking butler and driver and our house has more rooms than we know what to do with” kind of rich. The kind of rich where the parents that send their kids to those high class snooty schools and they have caviar for lunch.  
  
Yeah  
  
That kind of freaking rich.  
  
“Dave you’ve been standing there for about a minute now just staring. Are you quite alright?”  
  
“You bet chicka. All sorts of alright. On a scale of one to alright I am totally a-OK. Like you don’t even know.” Her casual lift of the eyebrow was enough to get him to shut up, shut his mouth and actually start moving.  
  
The Lalonde’s driver had been waiting outside the entire time for their fine asses to get into gear, and now the dude even took the time to hold open the door. Like he was some kind of hoity toity upper class gent. Dave slid into the seat beside John, who’d probably hoped in an hour ago and was now chatting at a million miles an hour. Truthfully he had no idea what he was even blabbing on about but he nodded regardless, pretending to be interested if only for the dude’s benefit.  
  
He was really too busy just looking around the inside of the car that was probably as big as his house. It was a freaking limo and everything. Rose slid inside like it was nothing, leaning forward and giving instructions to their driver before sliding the privacy window up. Seriously. That was a thing? He’d thought that was just in movies.  
  
When she settled and the car took off he actually started paying attention again, catching the heels of what John was going on about.  
  
“This is so cool Rose! Do you use this car everyday? Like even to go to the grocery store and stuff? What about school? How many people can actually fit in here?” Rose just smiled in that Rose-like way of her’s, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.  
  
“Honestly this is a bit of a show. We have a much more normal car we use for day to day activities, but my Mother wanted you to travel in style.” With that she glanced over towards Dave, giving a wink to him.  
  
Freaking _Lalonde_.

\-----

There was no fanfare when they arrived at the house, but there was a butler. He mentioned to Dave that his name was Clyde, and Dave mentioned to him that his new name was now Jeeves and he refused to call him anything but that perfectly ironic name.  
  
After meeting Mother Lalonde they were shown to their rooms, which was bigger than Dave’s apartment all together, and then it was dinner. Rose must have told her mother something about what they liked because the table was filled with everything. Doritos, mountain dew, pizza, spaghetti, cake, hamburgers, hot dogs, French fries, fish, baked potatoes, even what he was sure was filet mignon.  
  
“Dude.”  
  
“Wow Rose!! This looks amazing!” And there was John, boundless enthusiasm for literally everything breaking the laws of everything else. He resisted the urge to groan when his friend just dove right on in and began eating everything, instead taking a moment to walk around the table to Rose.  
  
“So.”  
  
“It wasn’t as if I planned this. My mother asked what we should have while you were all here and I mentioned some of the foods you like. How was I supposed to know she’d get the cook to make all three days at once?”  
  
“Wait you have a cook too?”  
  
“Really Dave? That was what you got out of everything I just said?”  
  
“Maybe.” 

\-----

After dinner she showed them around the house. He was pretty sure it was because she thought they were going to get lost, she claimed it was just polite.  
  
When they’d finished walking what must have been miles around the Lalonde mansion (“For the last time Dave its not a mansion and there are plenty of houses that are larger than mine.”) John insisted on watching terrible movies. Dave agreed simply to see the reaction on Rose’s face, but she seemed rather unaffected, which was boring.  
  
Room number 347 of the estate (“Will you stop it already.”) was, of course, a film room. Complete with room for at least fifty, a popcorn machine, soda on tap, and speakers that would make most real theaters jealous. The screen was an entire wall, and Dave was pretty sure he saw John drooling when he handed over his DVD of Con Air for Rose to work her magic on.  
  
He, meanwhile, went to hit up the popcorn maker, having no idea what to do and not really caring. John had hauled ass down to the front row, sitting right in the center and bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store. Rose returned to see him fiddling with the machine and easily slid her way into his bubble, raising a brow.  
  
“It can be a tad tricky, want me to show you?”  
  
“Free country. Go for it.”  
  
“That was very passive aggressive Dave, are you feeling a tad overwhelmed perhaps?”  
  
“Me? Over whelmed? Pfft.” He shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms as he leaned up against the wall in the stereotypical cool guy pose passed down from generation to generation. “Not hardly. Its just hella embarrassing to see Egbert running around like a ten year old.”  
  
“Really? I find John’s innocent charming. Its good to know he’s as easily read online as he is in real life.”  
  
“Yeah so he’s a dork over the internet and he’s a dork in real life. Anyone could tell you that.” In response Rose just smiled, shutting the door to the popcorn maker as it began to heat up.  
While the popcorn cooked both Rose and John sat in the front, watching through previews of movies that had come out ages ago. Dave had to admit the layout was pretty freaking impressive. His Bro would probably kill for speakers like that. Not to mention how much smuppet action he could broad cast with that screen too. Not that he wanted to think about the sort of shit his Bro would play. No thank you sir.  
  
Popcorn in tow, he plopped his ass right between Rose and John, where apparently space had been left for him. The DVD menu was up so apparently his timing was good, and as soon as he was down Rose clicked play to start the crap they were about to watch. John continued to bounce beside him, leaning forward to get an even closer look at Nic Cage’s gigantic mullet.  
  
Ten minutes in and he was already ready to call it quits. Could movies like this really have made any money? He glanced over to John to see him mouthing ever word that Nic Cage spoke, and he resisted the urge to groan. To his left Rose seemed mildly amused, her eyes actually focused on the screen like she was enjoying this.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was out of popcorn and praying for help. The crap they’d started with showed no chance of letting up and suddenly becoming awesome, much to his dismay. If he had to sit through one more cheesy line from Nicholas Cage he was going to lose it.  
  
When the movie was almost over he turned to look at John, only to see the dork asleep. Seriously? He was the one that wanted to watch this terrible movie and he was asleep! Rose was still awake but she actually seemed like she wanted to know the ending and that alone was enough to make Dave want to cry. Not that he would cry, of course. Not seriously. Only ironic tears, and only in the right situation.  
  
The credits finally rolled and he let out the groan he’d been holding the entire movie.  
  
“Oh come now Dave it wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“That’s where you’re totally wrong. That sucked. Everything about it was awful and how John has watched it more than once is a mystery.” He responded immediately.  
  
“Speaking of John. Tango one is down. Elvis has left the building, and he’s drooling a little bit on his way out.” Rose’s brow rose at that before she leaned over, seeing John asleep in his chair.  
  
“Well it is 1 o’clock. We probably should head to bed.” She stood up, moving over to his other side to wake up John while he went to throw away his popcorn bag and whatever. It was totally hard to see in the dark with his shades on but he was too cool to even think about taking them off. It would ruin the entire image he had going for him.  
  
Rose led the way back to the hallway where all their rooms were, helping out a groggy John who didn’t even have his eyes open at this point. That would explain why they were going so slow. The rest of the house was dark and quiet and really it was kind of creepy. Especially since there was a stuff cat in the living room, a bronze vacuum at the base of the stairs, and other such weird knick knacks here and there. He really needed to remember to ask Rose what was up with those because really? What the hell?  
  
John’s room was first and he murmured a sleepy goodnight before shutting the door. Dave waved a before turning towards Rose, who was standing in front of her own door.  
  
“Well I hope its not too much of an adjustment for you. I’d hate to ruin your trip simply because your bed is too soft.”  
  
“Haha. Laugh it up. Whenever you come visit me you’re getting the couch.”  
  
“Why Dave. Such manners.” She was grinning at him? What the heck.  
  
“Yeah well what can I say. I’m a gentleman.” He shrugged and she actually laughed at that. He wasn’t sure he’d ever actually heard Rose laugh. That was weird. “Anyway. Night.”  
  
“Yes. Goodnight. Sleep well, Dave.”  
  
That was unlikely.

\-----

Even though they’d all gone to bed late, John was up early in the morning, banging on their doors and screeching for them to get up. The clock said 7 am and Dave was absolutely going to kill him if that noise didn’t stop right this instance. Pushing himself up from bed he pulled on a totally ironic Hannah Montana shirt and immediately headed for the door, swinging it open and glaring. John was still going.  
  
“Wake up wake up wake up its today we gotta get ready and go it starts in three hours!!” At this point he was banging on Rose’s door, and Dave squinted.  
  
“Three hours? Dude why the heck are we up so early if its starts in three hours?”  
  
“Because we have to get ready!” Yeah he was going to kill John. There was no mistaking it.  
  
Rose’s door opened and they both turned, seeing her standing there in pajama pants and a tank top, since it was so warm outside.  
  
“I’m awake.” She confirmed, even as John ran up to grab her hand and tug her towards the stair case.  
  
“Good! Come on we gotta eat breakfast then get ready and go!! You two still have to buy your tickets since you wouldn’t just order them online like me and there might be a line so we gotta go go go!!”  
  
Rose’s mom was already downstairs, sipping coffee and reading the paper. She greeted them good morning before turning to her daughter, the two of them speaking together quietly. Being as nosey as he was, Dave attempted to catch what she was saying, but the most he heard was “be back on Sunday”, whatever that meant, and then John was dragging him off again.  
  
Apparently breakfast was the same kinda buffet as dinner had been, but John didn’t seem to mind. Various boxes of cereal had been laid out on the counter, along with plates of eggs, bacon, some bread for toasting, and various jams. He didn’t even know half these flavors either.  
  
Sticking with the usual, Dave was armed with a bowl of Lucky Charms and two glasses of apple juice when he returned to the table. Rose’s mom was gone and Rose was just standing there, checking her phone for something.  
  
“Yo, everything ok?” He asked, moving closer, and she glanced up from her phone.  
  
“Hmm? Oh yes its fine. My mother has been called away unexpectedly. Apparently one of her research dissertations has been awarded some honor and she has to make a speech at a conference in San Diego. She assures me she’ll be back by Sunday to wish you both off, but it appears that we’ve got free rein of the house while she’s absent.”  
  
“You don’t seem too surprised.”  
  
“That would be because I’m not.” He didn’t even get a chance to ask why before she was walking away, leaving him alone and suddenly chilled.

\-----

Despite that conversation, breakfast was just as animated as dinner. John just kept jabbering away, checking some kind of pamphlet he’d gotten a month ago that had the days and what events were going down on what day, making a plan. That’s right, he was making an actual plan of attack for their day. Dave was already regretting this.  
  
It was no surprise that the dark haired boy was the first done, and he jumped up to announce he was going to get ready before sprinting up the stairs. Dave checked his phone, staring.  
  
“Do you think he knows its only 7:17?”  
  
“He’s excited. I don’t think time is his focus right now.” Rose responded lightly, smiling as she watched Egbert retreat.  
  
“Well it should be. Its way too early for him to be this excited. The last time I woke up before 10 was when I was five and Bro covered my room in balloons for my birthday.” That seemed to get Rose’s attention.  
  
“You woke up while he was filling them up?”  
  
“No I got up to take a leak and stepped on one then fell on them all and they all popped. Woke up the damn apartment complex too and he just laughed.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“What the heck is that supposed to mean. Actually don’t tell me. You making noises like that never means anything good.”  
  
“You’re far too defensive Dave. I was simply making a noise of understanding.”  
  
“See that right there is what’s worrying me because there was nothing to understand in that story it was just a story.”  
  
“Oh I beg to differ.” Rose was grinning at this point and Dave immediately stood, grabbing his glass.  
  
“Welp look at the time better go get ready before John tried to bathe me himself.”  
  
“Are you wanting John to bathe you, Dave?”  
  
“GOTTA GO.”  
  
He could hear her laughing as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

\-----

John was bouncing all over again when they got into the car, ready to head to the convention. He was bouncing so aggressively, in fact, the entire car was shaking with it.  
  
“Dude. Relax.”  
  
“Sorry! Im just so excited!!”  
  
“Yeah, we know.”  
  
“Dave be nice. He’s been waiting for this for about three months now.” Dave scoffed before turning to look at Rose. She shrugged before leaning up to speak to the driver, handing him a slip of paper as she did. Dave pulled out his phone, opening up some game he’d downloaded for when he was bored and started shooting birds at pigs.  
  
When Rose joined them once again he looked up, paying attention to what she and John were saying.  
  
“Jared says we’ll be there in about an hour John, so you could relax.”  
  
“Yeah right! I’m so excited I could barely sleep last night!” he responded, and Dave snorted again.  
  
“Coulda fooled me dude.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“I heard you snorting from my room.”  
  
“Dave!!”

\-----

Dave had to admit, John’s enthusiasm was catching. By the time they got off the highway and into the city he would possibly admit to feeling just a little teeny tiny bit of excitement. Not out loud, of course, but it may have been there.  
  
It may have gotten a little bigger when he saw someone dressed up as a vampire outside the convention center.  
  
John practically dragged the two of them inside and to the ticket booth. He kept trying to stop and take pictures of people but Egbert was a man with a mission and he refused to let them slow down for a second. The show hadn’t even started and yet there were people everywhere, milling around and posing for pictures and everything. Luckily there was no ticket line, and by the time they got in line to get in it was actually time to get the party started.  
  
When he walked inside, he wasn’t even trying to hide how excited he was.  
  
There was booths of artwork of everything, from Batman to Superman to Avatar and everything in between. There was a fat dude dressed up like a sumo wrestler and a bunch of girls with brightly coloured wigs in sailor suits. He needed pictures of them all.  
  
“Dude hurry up!” John was standing in front of him, trying to pull him forward.  
  
“Yo chill Egbert. I am an artist and I need pictures of literally everything here.”  
  
“Dave, I’m surprised. You’ve adopted this culture quite easily haven’t you?” He pulled a face.  
  
“Listen all I want is pictures. You guys go do your thing, I’ll catch up.” John was whining, literally whining, and Rose simply patted his head.  
  
“Go on ahead. I’ll stay with Dave and we’ll catch up with you later. The signing, right?” John nodded, grinning eagerly.  
  
“See ya!”  
  
“Dude how do you do that. Its like you speak Egdork.”  
  
“I like to imagine I’m quite fluent in the language, as many years as we’ve known each other. Now where are these photos you wanted to take?”

\-----

He’d never actually admit it out loud, but spending time with Rose was... fun.  
  
She actually had a sense of humor right on par with his own. She laughed at the jokes he made, and sometimes she was even funny herself. Half the time she’d go off into spiels about the culture and some other psychoanalytical shit he couldn’t understand, but even that didn’t seem to dampen the mood.  
  
When they caught up to John he was fan-girling over the autographs he’d gotten, and Dave was 97% sure that he was going to just straight up die right then and there. But he managed to hold it together long enough to drag them around the booths, stopping here and there to buy little knick knacks and trinkets. He brought a comic book for Bro and a smuppet hat that someone had actually made (“Dave what on Earth is that thing??”). A pretty sweet haul for the first day, that was for sure.  
  
If they weren’t running around the room of wonders they were watching some famous dude talk about something or other. At one point John had then sit and watch a screening of all the Ghostbusters movies, and Dave was even more ready to kill him than he had been earlier. But Rose had simply touched his hand, telling him to just “let John have this one”.  
  
Right.  
  
By the time the convention was over he was beyond tired. People had kept asking him all day who he was supposed to be, and if someone else asked for a picture he was going to smack the shit out of them. Apparently wearing shades indoors immediately meant he was some kind of cosplay weeaboo. Rose and John snickered each time too, which totally wasn’t helping.  
  
Rose’s driver (whom he’d decided to go ahead and name Jeeves 2) was waiting for them outside about five minutes after she called to tell him they were done. He opened the doors for them again (“Why thank you Jeeves 2.” “His name is Jared, Dave.” “His name is Jeeves 2.”) and Dave slid in to catch a window seat.  
  
As soon as they started off John was asleep, his head against the window and drool coming out of the corners of his mouth. Dave pulled out his phone and immediately snapped a picture, grinning faintly at the stupid look on Egbert’s face. He turned to show Rose but was surprised to find she, too, was asleep. Huh.  
  
Instead he just sat there, staring out the window over John’s black head, watching trees and traffic pass by. About half way home he became aware of a weight on his shoulder and turned, seeing Rose’s head had slowly fallen to his shoulder. Thank God no one was awake to see the blush that was on his face. Because that was hella embarrassing.  
  
Instead of moving her Dave just shifted a bit, making his shoulder a bit more comfortable (at least, he hoped he did). Outside was boring so he just kinda.. slipped down a bit, resting his head on top of Rose’s, and closed his eyes.  
  
He was asleep within the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah this was late I'm so sorry. Easter was hectic but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Dave is hard to write for some reason? Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :) This is actually my first fic, and I'm still trying to learn how to do just about everything. If you see anything wrong please feel free to leave a comment!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm going to be trying to upload chapters daily.


End file.
